


His Precious

by HelAuditore



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean go back to their hotel room after an interview, they were supposed to sleep but instead they start commenting on the interview they had just attended… And of course end up under the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place after the VH1 interview. I watched it again last night and suddenly… Aidean fluff popped up in my head, haha. Hope you’ll enjoy this! Also, it’s unbeta’d so forgive me.

“You’re definitely gonna snap it in a half.” Dean warned, his brows raised as he watched Aidan struggling with the keycard of their hotel room.

“This bloody slot, I swear to God…” he growled, completely ignoring the other man, and just when he was about to smash his forehead into the door the slot beeped and it unlocked.

“Oh Jesus, yes.” the Irishman cried out and bursted into the room, his eyes sparkling as soon as the bed appeared in his sight. “My precioussss…” he hissed in a perfect Gollum voice as he fell face first onto the mattress.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head as he watched the other man squirming over the freshly made bed.

“Now you do the perfect Gollum impression, not during the interview.” the blond teased after locking the door. He took his shoes off and walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge. Dean grabbed Aidan’s left foot and removed his sneaker.

” ‘Course, I was embarrassed and… Too sleepy.” Aidan muttered with his face pressed into the pillow.

The blond rolled his eyes and took off Aidan’s other shoe.

“Big… Cranky baby.” he smirked and shifted back, lying down next to his boyfriend, his fingers pushing curls away from Aidan’s already closed eyes.

“Mm… I’m so tired.” he whined, scrunching up his nose.

“I know you are… I am too.” Dean failed to bite back a yawn, quickly infecting the Irishman with it.

They both laughed softly.

“You wore me out, last night.” the black-haired man opened his eyes and flashed one of his best knee weakening grins.

The blond bit his lower lip and rolled his blue eyes.

“It was the night of the Premiere and everyone loved the movie so much! I was particularly… Euphoric.” he shrugged slightly.

“And horny.” Aidan added with a small chuckle.

“I could say the same about you!” Dean raised his brows as he replied pronto.

“I blame it on the booze.” the younger man tossed casually, as if that was a perfectly acceptable excuse.

The blond gasped, scowling.

“Not me?! Just the booze?” he looked particularly hurt by that remark so he slapped his boyfriend’s arm.

“Ow! It was a joke!” Aidan pouted, his big, dark eyes were open wide now.

Dean rolled his eyes again as he turned on his back, making the other man scoff.

“Don’t sulk now!” the Irishman went on, then huddled closer to him, arms wrapping around the tinier figure.

Dean didn’t even try to bite back the grin that had curved his lips.

“You were so cute during the interview.” the blond began.

“Mm?” Aidan furrowed his brows but his eyes fell shut. He was so damn tired.

“All embarrassed to do Gollum’s voice.” he snickered and slipped an arm under the Irishman’s neck, his fingers quickly tangling into his curls.

“Ugh, I hate doing impressions. I’m too shy for that shit!” he hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, making him laugh all over again.

“I know! That’s why I loved that part of the interview.” he smiled and turned his head to press a soft kiss to Aidan’s temple.

The taller man pulled back, a thick brow cocking as he observed the man in his arms.

“What?” Dean asked, his brows furrowing.

“I was so going to kick your sorry little Kiwi arse if you hadn’t said Kili.”

The blond’s eyes widened and he broke into laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Aidan protested, but he was grinning himself.

“I swear she definitely did it on purpose.” the older man claimed with a deep nod.

“Y’think?” the Irishman smirked, his front teeth sinking into his own lower lip as he thought “Trying to trigger us, wasn’t she?” he went on.

“That would make sense. Kili was the second name I mentioned.” Dean’s brows raised, then a smug expression appeared on his features all over again “But you’re so hot when you get all jealous like that.”

Aidan’s jaw slacked as he looked at the blond’s mischievous expression.

“Do I have to mark my territory?” he asked.

“Weren’t you gonna sleep?” Dean’s voice trembled as a hot tongue rolled over the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Fuck sleep.” Aidan grunted as he got on top of his boyfriend to crash their lips together.

“No, fuck me!” the blond whispered against the Irishman’s mouth.

“At your service!” Aidan smirked, using a deeper tone of his already deep voice. He watched Dean cracking up under him and ended up laughing himself.

“You’re such an idiot!” the blond shook his head, he cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks with both hands and squished them a little as he looked up at him with adoring eyes.

“I couldn’t help myself! _My Preciousss_.” and again, Aidan did the Gollum impression as he kept on laughing like the giant five years old that he was.

“Oh God!” the blond shook his head and laughed even more “That’s why I love you.” Dean’s right thumb stroke Aidan’s cheek tenderly.

” ‘Cause I’m an idiot?” the black-haired man raised his brows.

“Mm… that too.” the Kiwi bit back a laugh before pulling the other man into a deep kiss.

Aidan moaned into Dean’s mouth as he kissed him back, his long fingers twisting around a few golden locks. He broke the kiss a few moments later, his forehead pressing against his boyfriend’s.

“I…” he paused to gulp “…love you, too.” he kept panting against the blond’s wet lips which immediately curved into a smile.

“You better, little shit. Now… Where were we?” he arched a brow, pretending that he still didn’t get butterflies in his stomach when Aidan told him he loved him, no matter how many time he had said it already.

“I was gonna shag you senseless, _My Preciousss_.” the malicious smirk from before reappeared on the Irishman’s lips, which Dean copied perfectly.

“Then do so.” he whispered against Aidan’s lips, lapping at them with his warm tongue “But stop making Gollum’s voice, it’s a major turn off.” he snickered as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck.

“Alright, I’ll knock it off.” Aidan chuckled before he caught Dean’s tongue with his teeth.

It only took them a couple of moments to be naked in a mess of limbs, sweat, tongues, kisses, bites and sheets, and the last thing they knew was that they were coming with the other’s name on their lips.


End file.
